Welcome, Park Jiwon!
by sweetheart648
Summary: [Third Series UP!] Keluarga Park kedatangan anggota baru! Jackson menghela nafasnya pasrah sementara Jesper terlihat sangat antusias! Sebuah kisah sederhana tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta keluarga kecil mereka. FF CHANBAEK! Boys Love! M-preg! ONESHOOT! Dont like dont read! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, Park Jiwon!

[CHANBAEK FANFICTION]

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Park Jackson

Park Jesper

Park ...

Other Cast: Find it!

Genre: Romance, Family, Nano-nano(?)

Rating: M

Warning: Boys Love! M-Preg! YAOI! FF Suka-suka! Bahasa tak baku! EYD payah! Typo(s) ! Jika tidak suka tidak perlu membaca. FF ini diperuntukan bayi Chanbaek Shipper dan Noona² pecinta Jackson dan Jesper

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

"A-aah...ssh nikmat, sayang ssh."

Di suatu ranjang yang hangat terlihat Baekhyun sedang dalam posisi menungging, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak ke depan dengan wajah penuh peluh nan menggairahkan. Disela desahannya, Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dan melihat suaminya -Park Chanyeol dengan jantannya sedang menghujam kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat. Dilihat oleh Baekhyun, kepala Chanyeol mendongkak sambil menggeram penuh nikmat, keringatnya meluncur dari dagu ke leher dan seterusnya, mulutnya terbuka seraya meremas-remas dua bulatan sekenyal marsmallow itu tiada henti. Sebuah pandangan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin bergairah dan meminta Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih pada tubuhnya.

"Oh yaaaah~ Baekhyun Ah! Ah! Ketat!"

Baekhyun kembali menghadap head-bed di depannya lalu matanya terpejam, mulutnya ikut terbuka saat dirasanya titik kenikmatan itu ditumbuk beberapa kali.

"Chanyeol Oh! Oh! Lagi! Yaaaah, tampaaan! Ssh uh! Tumbuk yang itu ah~ ah~"

Telinga Chanyeol serasa panas ketika Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan seksinya dengan keras. Shit! Ia yang rindu pada 'istri'nya langsung menghajarnya tanpa ampun seperti saat ini, semakin bersemangat ketika Baekhyun luluh dan meminta lebih setelah ia bujuk mati-matian untuk melakukan seks tanpa kondom, Chanyeol kini menghujam lubang itu lagi dan lagi. Ia menyeringai lalu menggenggam sesuatu yang mungil milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika miliknya dikocok. "No! C-chan... dont touch h-him... Hmmh..."

"I dont hear you, babe!" Chanyeol terkekeh jahat.

Tiba dimana dirasanya Baekhyun akan segera klimaks. Chanyeol yang merasakan lubang 'istri'nya semakin menyempit tanda Ia akan 'keluar' langsung menunduk untuk mengecupi dan memberi bite mark di punggung mulus nan basah milik Baekhyun.

"Keluarkan sayang.. ssh sempit sekali.. ahh.." ujar Chanyeol seraya tangan kekar panasnya membawa wajah Baekhyun agar berbalik menghadapnya dan langsung melahap bibir mungil yang sudah merah merekah itu. Baekhyun menggeram nikmat dalam lumatan panas dan dalam mereka. Tangan lentik Baekhyun memegang rahang Chanyeol.

Kocokan tangan Chanyeol semakin keras sementara tusukannya semakin cepat ketika lubang itu seperti ingin menelan semua penis panjangnya membuat Chanyeol mendesah panjang.

Baekhyun melepaskan lumatan mereka dan memekik. "C-chan... Aku.. ah! a-kan keluar. Uh! Uh! AAKH!"

Bersamaan dengan 'keluar'nya Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberinya Kissmark dengan hisapan yang cukup lama di bahu kanan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyeringai puas ketika tubuh Baekhyun ambruk sementara ia masih dengan semangatnya menggenjot lubang surga itu.

Dengan tak sabar Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun seraya masih bergerak. Wajahnya mendongkak ketika dirasanya ia akan 'keluar', hentakannya semakin cepat membuat Baekhyun meneriakan kata 'NIKMAT' beberapa kali.

Chanyeol menunduk menuju kuping Baekhyun dan memdesah di sana. "Ohh sayang, fuck- ahn... Aku akan keluar."

Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

Deep voice sialan!

Ketika Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu, mata kecilnya membulat, Ia mencoba menyingkirkan pantatnya namun Chanyeol masih saja memegang pinggulnya dengan erat. Ayolah, saat ini Chanyeol sedang tidak memakai kondom. "Ya! Keluarkan- Ah! Di luar. Ohh Chanyeol mmh..."

Chanyeol menggeleng, kejantanan panjang yang keluar masuk itu semakin keras dan tegang dengan urat-uratnya yang menonjol. Chanyeol menatap nafsu pantat bulat kemerahan Baekhyun, ditambah sedang ia 'hujam' suatu pemandangan yang semakin membuat gairahnya memuncak. "Ah! Ah! fuck- fuck- shit! AAKH!"

"Chanyeol ssh No! Di luar! Astaga! Kyaaah!" Baekhyun menjerit.

"Sayaaaaang! Terima ini! AAKH!" Chanyeol melolong keras.

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol membenamkan dalam-dalam kejantanannya pada lubang 'istri'nya diiringi dengan keluarnya cairan hangat yang cukup melimpah, cairan yang telah Ia tampung selama dua minggu lamanya, Ia menggesek-gesek batangnya dalam lubang Baekhyun sebelum mengeluarkannya. Chanyeol terpejam seraya tersenyum puas.

Baekhyun mendengus pasrah ketika tubuhnya dibawa Chanyeol kedalam pelukannya. Seperti takkan lama lagi keluarga ini akan kedatangan satu 'Park' yang baru. Dimana Baekhyun mengingat bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang berada dalam masa subur.

Baekhyun memdongkak kearah Chanyeol. "Suamiku... kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya, membawa dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, lengan kekarnya melingkar di bahu Baekhyun mendekapnya hangat.

"Salahkan perjalan dinas yang memakan waktu selama dua minggu lamanya. Salahkan juga ketika Aku lihat feromonmu sangat kuat akhir-akhir ini, lagi pula milikku tidak suka ketika ia terbungkus oleh karet sialan itu. Ditambah Jackson dan Jesper sedang menginap di rumah neneknya dan besok mereka akan kembali pulang. Kenapa kesempatan yang baik seperti ini tidak aku ambil saja?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Itu memang kau saja yang sudah mesum dari dulu Chan! Dan lagi, kau mengeluarkannya di dalam!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada suaminya. "Setidaknya kehadiran satu Park lagi bukanlah sebuah masalah." Balas Chanyeol

"Kurasa begitu, lagi pula... akhir-akhir ini Jesper sangat meminta untuk memiliki adik." Ujar Baekhyun yang mulai terpejam, ia lelah dan lemas sekali, ditambah Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya.

"Menurutmu dia akan tampan seperti ku atau cantik seperti mu?"

"Yang penting dia tidak memiliki telinga seperti mu."

"Ya! Kau tau jika telinga ini sangat langka dan jarang orang memilikinya."

"Aku tau, Aku tau, Ayo kita tidur!"

"Yap! Semoga pagi cepat datang dan kita bisa melakukan morning sex."

"Bicara apa kau, Park?"

.

.

.

Dalam liburan musim panas kali ini waktu menunjukan pukul 10 pagi.

Di sebuah ruang keluarga, terlihat Jackson dan Jesper tengah menikmati tontonan mereka, ditemani dengan dua gelas besar susu coklat dingin juga satu toples cookies. Jackson memakan kue-nya dan melihat kearah Jesper yang sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Squidward yang dijahili oleh Spongebob dan Patrick.

Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring!

Ring! Ring!

"Aish!" Jackson menatap malas telepon rumahnya, lantas Ia bangkit untuk menerima telepon yang entah dari siapa itu.

"Hallo?"

'...'

"Oh, Ami Kyungsoo, ada apa Mi?"

'...'

"Mereka sedang pergi ke dokter, Mamih sering pusing dan mual akhir-akhir ini."

'...'

"Ah, begituuuuu. Ami, Abi Jongin, Hyanggi Noona dan Taeoh akan kesini sore nanti? Baiklah, akan Jackson sampaikan pada Mamih."

'...'

"Titip salamku pada Hyanggi Noona ya Ami! Hehehe."

'...'

"Ne..."

Jesper menatap datar kakaknya yang sedang menutup telepon lalu melompat dan duduk disampingnya. Cepat sekali mood kakaknya berubah hanya dengan mendengar Hyanggi Noona akan kemari.

Lagi pula, sih, walaupun Hyanggi Noona lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Jackson, tetap saja kakaknya itu lebih tinggi dari wanita cantik dengan mata yang persis seperti milik Ami Kyungsoo. Oh, beruntungnya Jackson yang mendapat 80% gen Papihnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tampan, mata besar juga bibir penuh khas Papihnya dan jangan lupakan tubuh tinggi menjulangnya. Padahal usia kakaknya itu delapan tahun tapi ukuran tinggi tubuhnya telah melebihi teman-temannya di sekolah.

Sementara Jesper, 90% persis mirip Mamihnya. Lihat bentuk wajahnya itu, kulit putih itu, kedua mata dengan pupil khas mata puppy, garis mata bentuk bulan sabit, hidung kecil, juga bibir tipis khas Baekhyun. Oh! Oh! Jangan lupakan tubuh kecil nan menggemaskan milik Jesper, membuat siapapun ingin memeluk tubuh mungilnya jika melihat bocah itu ada di depan mereka.

Kita anggap saja sisa persenannya adalah sifat bawaan yang diturunkan orangtua oleh mereka.

"Duuuuh, senangnya orang yang kita sukai akan berkunjung." Ujar Jesper tiba-tiba.

Tawanya meledak saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Jackson.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku?" Balas Jackson

Jesper mencibir. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya gatal untuk mencubit pipi kakaknya sehingga membuatnya meringis. "Ah~ Kakakku sedang malu ternyata."

Dengan cepat Jackson menggelitiki pinggang Jesper membuat putra bungsu Park itu tertawa keras. "Hahaha berhenti Hyung! Geli... Hahaha! Mian Mian!"

"Rasakan! Rasakan!"

CKLEK!

"Jackson! Jesper! Kami pulang!"

Kedua Park itu sontak bangkit dengan semangat dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Papiiiiih! Mamiiiiih!" Teriak mereka.

Jesper memeluk kaki Mamihnya dan mendongkak. "Mamih wasseo? Mamih tidak sakit apa-apa kan? Mamih baik-baik saja kan?"

Gemas. Chanyeol menbungkuk untuk mengangkat Jesper kedalam gendongannya dan mengecupi wajah Jesper . "Mamih kalian baik-baik saja, malah Mamih membawa seseorang sekarang."

Jackson menajamkan pendengarannya, Ia menatap heran ke arah Papih dan Mamihnya. Huh? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Seseorang? Nugu?" Ujar Jackson.

Jackson memeluk perut Mamihnya dan Baekhyun Balas dengan mengecupi rambut anaknya. "Baiklah, sementara itu Mamih sepertinya harus duduk, sayang." Jackson melepaskan pelukannya.

Sesampainya mereka di sofa. Chanyeol berdeham sedikit untuk mengusir kegugupannya, padahal di depannya ini anaknya sendiri. Oh entahlah. "Anak-anak Papih, apa kalian menginginkan satu anggota keluarga baru?"

Haaaah! Mendengar itu diam-diam Jackson memutarkan pupil matanya, si sulung mendongkak. "Apa Papih akan mengatakan jika Mamih sedang mengandung?"

Chanyeol tertawa dibuatnya, ia berdecak kagum. "Kau benar-benar anak Papih! Give your hand boy!" Dan akhirnya kedua giant itu melakukan high-five.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun mendengus sebari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata dan sesekali meringis. Tak menyangka jika ada sosok lain yang tumbuh di perutnya.

Ya, kabar bahagia datang menghampiri keluarga Chanyeol. Dengan Baekhyun yang tengah mengandung anak ketiga mereka, rupanya kerja malam Chanyeol saat itu membuahkan hasil pada minggu ketiga. Chanyeol berdecak kagum pada spermanya dalam hati. Karena dengan keperkasaannya dapat membuat Baekhyun berbadan dua dengan cepat dari pada waktu saat mengandung Jackson dan Jesper.

Sementara itu, Jesper dengan tatapan berbinar bergerak maju untuk mengelus perut rata Mamihnya. "Jadi... disini ada adik bayi?" Ucap Jesper

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang entah mengapa membuat Jackson menghela nafasnya. Jinjja! Jinjja! Jesper masih sekecil ini dan Ia akan mendapat hadiah berupa adik lagi? Yah walaupun Jesper sudah berumur enam tapi jika sangat manja dan pandai merengek kan tetap sama saja.

Sama-sama bayi.

Chanyeol mengelus perut Baekhyun lembut sebari menatap Jesper. "Tadi Papih dan Mamih memeriksanya ke Baba Joonmyeon. Baba bilang Mamih kalian sedang mengandung. Kalian senang akan memiliki adik baru, bukan?"

Jesper mengangguk antusias, sementara Jackson mengangguk pelan. Si bungsu yang gelarnya akan segera dicabut naik ke atas sofa dan berbaring di paha Baekhyun, menghadap perut Mamihnya. Jesper ingin mencoba berkomunikasi dengan adik barunya.

"Hai adik bayi! ini Jesper Hyung, Hyung sangat menantikan kehadiranmu. Nanti main sama-sama dengan Jackson Hyung, ne? Hyung akan mengajarimu main bola, main basket, main perang-perangan, juga bermain dengan boneka Rilakuma yaaaaaang paling besar pokoknya banyak deh!" Celoteh Jesper panjang.

Si bungsu terkikik dan kepalanya maju untuk mengecup perut Baekhyun. "Cepat tumbuh, ya, adik bayi."

Baekhyun tersenyum terharu, lantas Ia membawa tubuh mungil Jesper ke dadanya untuk ia dekap. "Hmm, Jesper sayangnya mamih, sayangnya mamiiiiiih." Jesper tertawa dan bersandar pada dada empuk Mamihnya. Ah, nyamannyaaaa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun termangu di tempatnya, ia menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya. "Apa menurutmu anak kita kali ini laki-laki seperti yang dikatakan Jesper?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Entah laki-laki atau perempuan. Aku akan tetap menyayanginya. Tapi akan lebih bagus jika laki-laki. Jiwon kita pasti tampan seperti ku."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Jiwon?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Nama yang bagus, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam lalu menangkup wajah Jesper dan mengecup bibirnya. "Saat memberi tahu Kakek dan Nenekmu."

.

.

.

Jesper memakan biskuitnya terakhirnya dengan tenang. Bocah itu menatap Jackson yang sedang memainkan psp hitamnya dengan serius, kakak laki-lakinya itu terlihat sangat asyik dengan psp di tangannya. Saking terhanyut Jesper mengira jika saja ada gempa Jackson juga tidak akan menyadarinya.

Jesper menatap psp itu dengar wajah yang memelas, Ia juga ingin memainkannya. Tapi saat bocah itu menoleh ke arah papihnya untuk merengek, tiba-tiba saja Jesper urungkan niatnya.

Papihnya terlihat resah, sesekali Papihnya melihat ke arah pintu operasi yang berada disamping mereka dan menunduk lagi untuk berdoa. Jesper mendekati Papihnya dan memeluknya dari pinggir.

Ya, malam ini Jesper, Jackson dan Chanyeol sedang di rumah sakit karena Baekhyun sedang berjuang melahirkan adik Jesper, yang akan menjadi anak ketiga dari keluarga Park.

"Papiiih..." Jesper menarik lengan jaket Chanyeol membuat sang Papih menoleh. Jesper dengan mata yang persis seperti milik Baekhyun itu menatap lugu dirinya, tangan Chanyeol membersihkan remah kue di sudut bibir Jesper dan mau tak mau Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Ya, sayang?

Mata sayunya menatap Chanyeol. "Pih, Mamih masih lama kah di dalam? Jesper ngantuk."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya mengelus rambut hitam Jesper dan membawanya ke pangkuannya untuk didekap. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi mamih kalian akan selesai. Tidurlah sayang, harusnya kalian tetap di rumah. Kenapa sangat ingin meminta ikut hm?"

Jackson menoleh dan menyimpan psp dalam kantung jaketnya. "Kami ingin melihat adik bayi. Benarkan Jes?"

Jesper tersenyum kearah hyungnya. Membuat kedua matanya menyipit seindah bulat sabit. "Ye! Hyung! Entahlah tapi Aku sangat ingin melihat adik bayi setelah lama menunggunya. Bayangkan! dia akan memanggilku 'Jesper Hyung' bukan kah itu bagus, Papih?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mengecup kepala anaknya. "Ya, kalian harus menjaganya ne?"

Tiba-tiba saja suara tangisan bayi yang lirih terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu membulatkan matanya, rasa bahagianya buncah, ia memeluk erat Jesper.

Pintu operasi terbuka. Sontak ketiga Park itu berdiri, terlihat Jesper sangat antusias sehingga sesekali menengok ke dalam ruang operasi. Terlihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang operasi seraya membuka masker hijaunya. Dokter ber-name tag Kim Joonmyeon itu menepuk dua kali bahu Chanyeol dan tersenyum sumringah.

"Perpaduan yang sempurna, Yeol! Selamat! Anakmu laki-laki."

Chanyeol sontak memeluk kerabatnya itu hingga mereka melompat-lompat kecil. "L-laki-laki? Anakku? Terima kasih Hyung! Astaga, Aku bahagia sekali!" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun saat ini?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi Ia akan segera siuman."

Joonmyeon lalu menghampiri Park bersaudara, membungkuk untuk mengelus kepala kedua bocah itu. "Selamat ya, kalian mendapatkan seorang adik yang sangat menggemaskan. Nanti baba dan mama Yixing akan main kerumah kalian dan membawa hadiah."

Mata Jesper membulat lucu menatap Joonmyeon. "Benarkah Baba? Tapi, hadiah itu buat adik bayi kan? Bukan buat Jesper kan?" Anak itu mengerucutnya bibirnya.

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Ibu Jari dan telunjuknya mencubit pelan pipi gembil bocah perawakan seperti Baekhyun ini. "Tentu saja kalian juga akan mendapatkannya." Jawaban itu membuat Jesper memekik senang.

"Baba, apa sekarang Mamih bisa dikunjungi?" Ujar Jackson

"Tentu, Jackson." Joonmyeon bangkit lalu menghadap Chanyeol. "Ayo temui mereka."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ketika ia berbalik dapat ia lihat Jackson tengah merangkul bahu Jesper. "Kau dengar itu? Adik kita laki-laki."

Jesper mengangguk. Kemudian membawa tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggang Jackson dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Hyungnya dan terisak pelan di sana. Chanyeol sontak terkejut, namun...

...mengetahui itu Jackson mengecup pucuk kepala adiknya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia mengerti, syndrom awal menjadi seorang 'kakak' sedang dialami Jesper seperti dirinya dahulu. Rasa cemas akan kehilangan perhatian, tetapi di sisi lain juga harus bisa menerima dan menyayangi anggota baru keluarganya itu. Jackson juga mengerti jika Jesper lebih manja dibandingkan dirinya jadi sepertinya akan sedikit lebih sulit untuk membiasakan diri, Jackson paham walaupun adiknya sangat menginginkan kehadiran adik tetapi rasa takut itu kerap muncul menghantui Jesper.

Jackson melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup pipi gembil Jesper dan menaikannya keatas. Aigoo, lihat ini... kedua mata puppy ini berkaca-kaca dengan bibir merah tipis yang bagian atasnya sengaja digulum. Imut sekali. "Jesper, tidak apa. Papih dan Mamih masih tetap akan menyayangi kita. Kau lihat kan? Mereka masih menyayangiku walaupun kau hadir menjadi adikku. Lagipula sangat menyenangkan menjadi seorang kakak. Sudah ya?"

Ucapan itu membuat Jesper tersenyum penuh arti, mata puppy itu kembali berbinar. "Hyung... ketika kau berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa kau terlihat keren di mataku mulai saat ini."

Jackson menatap Jesper datar. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini Hyung tidak keren?"

Jesper hanya tertawa, ia mendekat, mendongkak dan mengecup bibir Hyungnya. "Terima kasih Hyung. Kau yang terbaik hehehe."

Sementara Jackson membeku ditempatnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri mereka kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut Jackson dan terkekeh pelan. "Kau belajar dari mana hm? Seharusnya Papih yang menenangkan Jesper. Papih tetap tidak akan menyebutmu sudah dewasa."

Jackson hanya mendengus dan menarik ujung jaket Chanyeol. "Sudahlah Pih, lebih baik kita menemui Mamih sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau benar, kajja."

Chanyeol menggendong Jesper dan mereka mulai berjalan masuk.

Ketika mereka telah memasukinya. Terlihat oleh pandangan mereka yaitu Baekhyun yang masih terpejam dengan damai. Tergesa, Chanyeol menurunkan Jesper dan menghampiri Baekhyun seraya mengecupi wajah 'istri'nya, bergumam 'Terimakasih' dengan berulang-ulang.

Jesper menuju box bayi yang berada di samping kasur Mamihnya, ia berjinjit dan kedua lengannya yang kecil memegang sisi box itu untuk melihat kedalamnya. Hal serupa yang dilakukan oleh Jackson saat ini hanya saja dia tidak berjinjit.

Jackson dapat melihat keseluruhannya sekarang. Sebuah bayi mungil berselimut warna biru tengah terpejam, sesekali menggeliat dan menggerakan bibirnya yang mungil, kulitnya sangat putih. Jackson tertegun ketika menyadari jika bayi ini mirip sekali dengan Jesper ketika adiknya lahir.

Jesper mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat Jackson yang sedang berdecak kagum memandangi adik bayi. Jesper menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Papih! Ayo papih gendong bayinya! Jesper tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas." Jesper merengek.

Chanyeol segera melakukannya, dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat bayi barunya lalu menggendongnya. Bayi itu menggeliat nyaman dalam dekapannya, mulutnya terbuka untuk menguap. Chanyeol tertegun ketika mendapati mata bayinya terbuka sedetik lalu terpejam kembali, mata itu persis seperti miliknya. Chanyeol tak kuasa menahannya, Pria itu mengusap air matanya saking bahagianya. Tangan besarnya menyetuh cuping telinganya dan ia tertawa pelan.

Keturunan pertama Park yang dituruni bentuk telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk sedikit dihadapan Jackson dan Jesper. Memperlihatkan anggota baru pada Park bersaudara. "Sapa adik kalian, sayang, namanya Park Jiwon."

Jackson mendekat terlebih dahulu untuk mengecup pipi Jiwon, adik barunya. "Hai, Jiwon-ah. Ini Jackson Hyung. Kau tau? Kau itu lucu sekali."

Jesper bergeser untuk berdiri diposisi Jackson. Sekarang ia lebih bisa leluasa melihat adik barunya, mata Jesper tiba-tiba saja menyipit, Astaga... adiknya ini kenapa mirip sekali dengannya? Tapi Jesper melebarkan senyumannya ketika melihat telinga adik bayinya yang sangat mirip dengan Papihnya. Haha.

Jesper mengecup dahi, kedua pipi dan bibir adiknya lalu mengelus pipinya dengan telunjuk kecilnya. "Jiwonnie, Annyeong! Ini Jesper Hyung! Kau imut sekali siiiih! Pokoknya nanti main sama Hyung ya? Kau lihat Jackson Hyung! Aku sudah menjadi Hyung sekarang!"

Jackson mendengus namun mengecup pipi gembil Jesper disampingnya. "Bagiku kau tetap adikku yang manja, Jes!"

Sementara itu, di sebuah kasur rawat pasien, lengan Baekhyun yang terinfus bergerak pelan. Perlahan kedua matanya bergerak, lekaki mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali dan tangan bergerak untuk menyentuh perutnya. Sontak, Baekhyun terkejut ketika tahu perutnya sudah tidak buncit lagi. Namja itu bergerak gusar.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun parau

Tak lama dari itu, dapat Baekhyun lihat jika prianya tengah bangkit dan berdiri dengan seorang bayi berada digendongannya, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan jujur saja itu membuat Baekhyun dapat bernafas lega. Namja mungil itu tersenyum lembut lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan. Menyambut makhluk mungil itu. "Kemarilah."

Chanyeol menghampirinya dan segera saja mengecup bibir 'istri'nya dan melumatnya sebentar dilanjut mengecup dahinya. "Jiwon sayang, sapa mamihmu."

Baekhyun mengambil Jiwon dari Chanyeol untuk ia gendong. Baekhyun mengecupi wajah Jiwon dan tersenyum lembut pada anaknya. Saking terharu Baekhyun terisak pelan. "Sayang mamih, Jiwon-ah. Ini Mamih."

Bayi itu menguap kecil, kepalan mungil yang dibungkus sarung tangan itu keluar dan Baekhyun dengan segera menggenggamnya. Kepala Jiwon semakin tenggelam di dada Baekhyun dan meringkuk hangat seolah bayi itu tahu jika yang memeluknya saat ini adalah Ibu yang tekah melahirkannya.

Baekhyun menyerngit ketika ia menyentuh cuping telinga Jiwon dilanjut menatap tajam Chanyeol. "Park, bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengusap tengkuknya menatap 'istri' tercintanya. "Kau tau, Jiwon adalah perpaduan yang paling seimbang. Kita ibaratkan seperti limapuluh banding limapuluh. Begitu juga telinganya."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Well, tidak buruk juga.

Park bersaudara itu menghampiri Mamihnya. Jesper menatap Baekhyun khawatir. "Mamih sudah apa-apa?"

"Mamih baik sayang." dilanjut namja cantik itu menatap bergantian Jesper dan Jiwon kemudian tertawa pelan. "Jesper, kau memiliki saudara kembar."

Mendengar itu Jesper mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu mamih Aku tau... Jiwon sangat beruntung bisa mirip denganku."

Chanyeol terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka applikasi kamera. "Kita harus memberi tahu Ayah dan Ibu, juga Ayah mertua dan Ibu mertua di Amerika sana jika Jiwon telah lahir. Kau tau? Ibumu sangat panik ketika tahu kau sedang melahirkan sementara beliau tidak ada disampingmu."

Baekhyun terkekeh menatap Chanyeol sebari menepuk-nepuk bokong Jiwon. "Ibuku memang tipikal mudah panik. Padahal ini ketiga kalinya Aku melahirkan tapi tetap saja Ia menganggap jika ini yang pertama. Haaah, Aku rindu Ibu."

Jackson mengusap perut mungil Jiwon dan berujar "Pasti besok banyak tamu. Ada Ami Kyungsoo dan Abi Jongin, adaaa Baba Joonmyeon dan Mama Yixing, adaaaa Ayah Sehun dan Bunda Luhan, adaaaa Appa Jongdae dan Eomma Minseok, adaaa Daddy Yifan dan Mommy TaoTao... juga anak-anaknya."

"Juga ada Hyanggi Noona." celetuk Jesper

Jackson bersemu. "Ya! Jesper!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa lepas, pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga itu kemudian mengangkat Jesper ke sisi kanan ranjang dan Jackson di sisi kirinya. Chanyeol membidik mereka berlima dengan angle yang pas dan memulai memasang pose.

"1-2-3... Say, cheese!"

CLICK!

.

.

.

END

Ini cerita keluarga Park, mana Cerita keluargamu?

Hihi.

Mau Cerita yang lain?

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

[CHANBAEK FANFICTION]

Title : We're coming for Jiwon!

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Park Jackson

Park Jesper

Park Jiwon

Other Cast: Find it!

Genre: Romance, Family, Nano-nano(?)

Rating: T

Warning: Boys Love! M-Preg! YAOI! FF Suka-suka! Bahasa tak baku! EYD payah! Typo(s) ! Anak-anak kecil yang pintar berbicara!Jika tidak suka tidak perlu membaca. FF ini diperuntukan bagi Chanbaek Shipper dan Noona² pecinta Jackson dan Jesper

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Suatu hari tepat pukul sembilan pagi di sebuah kediaman keluarga Park.

Pagi ini rasanya cukup tenang. Tepat di salah satu ruang santai Chanyeol bak seorang ayah yang profesional terlihat duduk sedikit membungkuk sebari memakaikan Jiwon pakaian hangat berbahan katun, bayi itu terlihat bergerak kecil dan kedua iris mata hitamnya membulat menatap sang ayah disertai kedua tangan mungilnya terjulur seakan ingin menyentuh wajah ayahnya yang tampan. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan bergerak cepat agar anaknya tidak kedinginan dan sesekali ia bersenandung tanpa takut jika Jiwon akan terganggu.

Arah mata Chanyeol melirik kamar Jackson dan Jesper mengingat jika Baekhyun sedang menemani kedua jagoannya mandi. Chanyeol kemudian mengambil satu pasang sarung tangan sekaligus sarung kaki Jiwon lalu memasangkannya. Bayi itu menggeliat dan bergumam seperti 'Hmm..mmm..'

"Chaa~ selesai." seru Chanyeol lalu wajahnya ia dekatkan ke perut kecil Jiwon lalu mengecup-ngecupnya, membuat kepalan tangan bayi itu menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala ayahnya.

Chanyeol menatap Jiwon seraya mengajak anaknya 'bicara' "Apa sayang? Ah, anak papih sudah wangi dan segar sekarang."

Chanyeol kembali tegak dan menjulurkan telunjuknya untuk menyentuhkannya pada bibir Jiwon, otomatis mulut mungil itu mengikuti pergerakan telunjuk Chanyeol yang merupakan sebuah tanda jika waktunya Jiwon untuk menerima asupan nutrisinya. Chanyeol mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum pada anak bungsunya. "Arrata, Jiwonnie papih lapar ternyata. Sebentar ya? Kita tunggu mamihmu."

Sementara itu Baekhyun berjalan ke arah suami dan anak bungsunya dengan membawa sebuah botol penyimpan ASIP juga tak lupa botol dot mungil bermotif strawberry, jalannya terlihat pelan dan sesekali Baekhyun meringis seraya memegangi perutnya. Sesampainya Ia mengelus bahu kokoh Chanyeol dan membungkuk untuk mencium pipi suaminya. "Sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol menoleh lalu mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum singkat. "Sudah, Jiwon juga sudah lapar, sayang." Kemudian Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk disamping bayi mereka.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dengan itu ia menuangkan isian hangat dari botol ASIP kedalam botol dot yang telah didesain khusus untuk bayi baru lahir. Setelahnya, Baekhyun membuka sebagian kancing piyamanya dan membawa tubuh Jiwon untuk ia dekap di dadanya, salah satu metode untuk saling membaluri suhu hangat dan aroma tubuh antara si ibu dan bayinya. Hangat, wangi dan empuknya dada mamihnya membuat Jiwon meringkuk nyaman.

Dan jangan lupakan ada Park Chanyeol yang terlihat menelan ludahnya saat ini. Jiwon seakan menjahili ayahnya dengan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya sampai tulang selangka Baekhyun seolah memberitahu jika itu adalah daerah miliknya. Jiwon sesekali bergumam seperti 'Hmm..mmmm..'

Menyadari hal itu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Entahlah, wajah suaminya terlihat memelas memandangi err- dadanya yang tereskpose.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan disini, Chanyeol? Segeralah mandi dan sarapan dengan anak-anak." Ujarnya sebari menepuk-nepuk pelan bokong Jiwon.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan setengah horny, pria itu mendekat dan berbisik di telinga kanan Baekhyun dengan Deep Voice-nya. "Baek-ah, aku juga butuh kau baluri dengan dadamu."

Mendengar bisikan mesum suaminya, Baekhyun sontak saja menjauhkan telinganya dan matanya menyipit tajam. "Chanyeol, jangan bilang kau iri?Oh please! Dia anakmu. Ok?"

Mendengarnya, pria itu menghela nafasnya kecewa. Omong-omong, sudah lima hari sejak kepulangan istri dan bayi barunya Chanyeol belum diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar berduaan dengan Baekhyun. Ditambah sejak ia mengetahui bahwa Jiwon kerap kali menangis jika Chanyeol meletakan putra bungsu mereka ke dalam box bayi, tangis Jiwon tidak kunjung mereda walaupun sudah Chanyeol sodorkan susu juga saat pria itu memeriksa popoknya pun masih terasa kering. Tangisan Jiwon baru berhenti saat Baekhyun menawarkan diri untuk mencoba mendekap Jiwon di ranjang mereka dan seketika Chanyeol merasa diguyur air es. Bahkan setelah Jiwon terlelap, dengan rawut wajah lelah Chanyeol mencoba memindakan Jiwon kembali ke dalam box bayi namun bayi mereka kembali menangis. Dengan wajah ingin menangis Chanyeol kembali meletakan Jiwon disamping Baekhyun dan bayi itu kembali tenang.

Chanyeol menangis dalam hati karena kesempatan untuk berdua dan mencumbui namja mungilnya seperti biasa di ranjang mereka terenggut seketika. Dan Chanyeol pun heran, perasaannya saat Jackson maupun Jesper masih bayi mereka tidak pernah berlaku seperti ini. Entah, Chanyeol merasakan jika Jiwon seperti akan memonopoli Baekhyun untuk kedepannya.

Duh! Pikiranmu itu Park! Kau pikir siapa yang menuruni sifat itu pada Jiwon, huh?

Baekhyun saat itu hanya tersenyum lembut yang padahal di hatinya tersenyum setan -mengelus rambut suaminya dan hanya berujar. "Dia anakmu, Chanyeol, bersabarlah."

Chanyeol mendesis dalam hati. 'Mudah sekali mengatakannya, Byun Baekhyun!'

Kembali ke saat sekarang dimana Chanyeol dibuat iri sedemikian rupa. Dengan sigap ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun ke samping dan mengecup bibirnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. "Jika begitu, jangan halangi aku berbuat ini." Ujarnya lalu kembali menempelkan bibir mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, ia mengerti karna Chanyeol mungkin sudah lama merindukannya lantas membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan sama dalamnya dan seakan lupa pada Jiwon yang berada digendongannya. Chanyeol memagut kedua bela bibir Baekhyun lalu melumatnya, pria itu menciumnya dengan 'lapar'

Lama berpagutan Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mulai memindahkan ciumannya pada leher putih Baekhyun namun tiba-tiba saja...

..."PAPIIIIIIH! DIMANAAA!? KAMI LAPAAAAR!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. 'Shit.'

Ditambah juga...

..."Emmm...maaa...mmmm." Jiwon yang sudah bergerak pelan merengek meminta nutrisinya dengan segera.

'Double Shit!'

Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Segeralah hampiri mereka, semangat papih Chanyeol!"

Setelah itu namja kecilnya mengambil dot mungil disampingnya dan fokus untuk 'menyusui' Jiwon.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Dengan lemas ia kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, pria tiga anak itu bangkit dan menuju dua jagoan mereka.

.

.

.

Pukul lima sore. Di sebuah ruang keluarga terlihat Chanyeol tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah sofa panjang dengan pandangan yang fokus menatap televisi.

Sementara itu di sebuah karpet tebal tepat di depan sofa. Baekhyun menidurkan Jiwon di sleeping-bed for baby tepat di sebelahnya kemudian ia melirik kearah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ibuku bilang di telepon mereka akan tiba besok siang."

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Apa aku harus menjemput Ayah dan Ibu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya membenahi baju Jiwon. "Tidak perlu, Ayah selalu memakai supir pribadi. Mereka pun akan berbelanja terlebih dahulu sebelum kesini. Kau tahu betapa antusiasnya Ibu saat kita menunjukan foto Jiwon?"

Chanyeol pun ikut duduk di karpet kemudian tangannya membawa kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Kau benar, apalagi Ibuku yang sempat memekik heboh saat melihat telinga Jiwon."

"Lagi-lagi telinga. Huft!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian kembali terbuka. "Ah ya, dimana kedua malaikatku?"

"Mereka baru selesai mandi dan saat ini sedang memakai baju sepertinya." Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan mendongkak.

"Mereka tidak meminta dipakaikan baju!?" Ujar Baekhyun sedikit terkejut.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan mengecupi rambut Baekhyun. "Saat aku akan membantu mereka, tiba-tiba saja Jackson meminta agar aku berhenti dan mengatakan jika ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Jesper, ya walaupun anak imut kita itu cukup merepotkan Hyungnya meminta bantuan ini itu. Mereka ingin belajar mandiri demi mamihnya. Kata mereka."

Mendengar semua itu, Baekhyun langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dan terisak terharu disana, membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main namun ia tetap membiarkannya dengan mengelus punggung sempit istrinya.

Hati Baekhyun menghangat, bagaimana pun Baekhyun yang paling mengerti betapa manjanya anak mereka sebelum ini. "Kau berhasil mendidik mereka, Chanyeol." Ucapnya

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut seraya menggeleng. "Bukan aku, tapi kita berdua." Ia melepaskan pelukan istrinya dan menatap dalam kedua mata indah Baekhyun seraya berkata.

"Terutama dirimu, terima kasih telah berjuang sejauh ini, melahirkan mereka dan menjadi pelengkap kebahagiaanku. Tetaplah bersamaku sampai kapanpun, kita harus bersama-sama melihat mereka tumbuh besar dan mendampingi mereka dipernikahannya kelak lalu rambut kita akan memutih sampai dimana kita meninggal bersama di sebuah kasur yang hangat."

Hati Baekhyun membuncah saking bahagianya. Benarkah ini suaminya Chanyeol? Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali lalu dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca menangkup kedua pipi suaminya dan mengecup sekilas namun dalam bibir penuh Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kau belajar kata-kata chessy seperti itu, Yeol?" Baekhyun tertawa saat Chanyeol mencibir kearahnya.

Chanyeol balas dengan memeluk pinggul ramping Baekhyun. "Kau merusak suasana."

Namun Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya sampai telinga Baekhyun dan menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu.

" 'Cause all of me...

...Loves all of you...

...Love your curves and all your edges...

...All your perfect imperfections."

Keduanya tertawa pelan dan saling menempelkan dahi mereka. Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol di hidupnya. Pria yang bersedia memahaminya, menerima kekurangan yang prianya anggap sempurna, juga berhasil menjadi seorang suami sekaligus ayah yang hebat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhanyut dalam kesunyian mereka lalu tersenyum hangat seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"I'm so proud when i remembered that i have you." Ujar lirih Chanyeol

Setelah bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain Chanyeol berinisiatif membuka sedikit bibirnya untuk melum...

..."Errr, Pih? Mih?"

Sepasang suami istri itu terkejut bukan main. Baekhyun buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya disisi Chanyeol juga nafas mereka yang terengah. Baekhyun berusaha bersikap wajar dan tersenyum menatap kedua anaknya. "Sudah selesai, boys?"

Jackson dan Jesper mengangguk kemudian si sulung duduk dihadapan Baekhyun, refleks mamihnya itu menyisir rambut hitam Jackson dengan jemari lentiknya.

Jesper duduk disamping baby Jiwon dan mengecup pipi gembil adiknya. "Soreee, adiknya Jesper Hyung. Jiwonnie wangi sekali seperti bayi!"

Jackson menatap kedua adiknya datar. "Jiwon memang bayi, Jes!"

Namun Jesper mengabaikannya. "Jiwonnie sudah makan?" Ia menoleh kearah mamihnya. "Mamih, cha! Berikan dotnya pada Jesper!"

Chanyeol mendekat dan mendekap Jesper dari belakang seraya mengecup pelipis anaknya. "Adikmu sudah makan." Jawaban Chanyeol membuat bibir Jesper mengerucut sebal.

"Jika begitu, besok giliran Jesper yang kasih dot! Akan Jesper sembunyikan dotnya dari Papih!" ujar Jesper dengan polosnya.

Sontak saja itu membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terbahak dibuatnya. Yah, kecuali Jackson yang hanya memilih berbaring disebelah Jiwon dan mengelus perut adiknya.

Tak lama dari itu terdengar suara nyaring bel berdering beberapa kali. Saat Chanyeol akan bangkit, Jackson sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan kearah pintu.

Sementara itu, mata Jackson membulat saat melihat ke layar intercom. Disana terdapat beberapa orang dewasa berpakaian kantor dan sisanya berpakaian casual, juga beberapa anak yang dimana mereka semua sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga keduanya. Dengan semangat, Jackson membuka pintu rumahnya dan memekik kencang saat Kris menggendong tubuhnya. "Hello boy!" Ucap pria pirang itu.

"Daddy?!" teriak Jackson

"Hey, jagoan!" Terlihat Kim Jongin berseru lalu ia maju dan mengepalkan tangan kearah Jackson. Seolah mengerti, putra sulung Park itu melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka saling menabrakan kepalan tangan mereka satu sama lain.

Baiklah, kita absen siapa saja yang datang saat ini.

Terdapat keluarga Oh Sehun, Luhan, Haowen serta si imut Ziyu. Juga Joonmyeon, Yixing dan anak tunggal mereka Anson. Tak lupa keluarga penuh harmonis Jongdae, Minseok dan Daeul. Keluarga penuh kharisma Kris, Tao dan Yuzi dan terakhir keluarga Jongin, Kyungsoo, Taeoh dan Hyanggi.

Gadis bermata doe itu melambai kearah Jackson seraya tersenyum manis. "Hai, Jacksonnie!"

Oh, jangan! Jangan bersemu Jackson! Dengan gugup bocah perawakan seperti Chanyeol itu meronta ingin diturunkan karena tak ingin terlihat seperti anak kecil dihadapan Hyanggi, pujaan hatinya. "H-hai, Hyanggi Noona!"

"Hey! Jackson!" Taeoh, Daeul, Anson dan Haowen menghampiri Jackson lalu saling melakukan high-five bergantian.

"Baiklah! Ayo masuk dan temui adik bayi!" Ujar Jackson dengan semangat dan berjalan masuk diikuti lima pasang keluarga itu.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Suara berisik itu menggema di ruangan mereka sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Chanyeol segera bangkit berjalan kearah sahabat-sahabatnya untuk menerima banyak 'sambutan hangat' yang berupa pelukan yang mencekik.

Para 'ibu' disana meletakan seluruh hadiah yang mereka bawa untuk Jiwon disudut ruangan. Jika kita lihat hadiahnya, disana terdapat sebuah Bouncer hadiah dari keluarga Jongdae, juga sebuah Feeding Set dari keluarga Jongin, tak lupa sebuah Playmate dari Kris, juga satu set lengkap bantal guling dari Sehun dan Luhan, dan yang paling besar adalah sebuah Stroller yang Baekhyun sanksi hadiah dari Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Lalu mereka duduk disekitar Baekhyun dan bercengkraman satu sama lain. Pada anak duduk di dekat Jesper juga Jiwon.

Hyanggi membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jiwon, mata besar indahnya menatap Jiwon dengan mata berbinar. "Waaah, Jiwon sangat imut." Pekik gadis itu.

Jesper menyenggol lengan Jackson, namun Hyungnya itu mengabaikannya dan malah terus menerus memerhatikan Hyanggi.

"Cih!" Cibir Jesper

"Hem, Jiwon sangat manis! Jadi ingin punya adik." Kali ini Daeul bersuara.

Anson menatap Daeul dan berujar. "Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada eomma dan appa mu?"

Taeoh yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus. "Bukankah katamu adik itu sangat merepotkan? Kau bilang tak ingin perhatian eomma mu terbagi."

Mata Daeul menyipit. "Ya, Kimtae! Apa iya aku pernah mengatakan hal itu?"

"Pura-pura lupa atau apa?" Ujar Yuzi

"Sekarang aku semakin yakin jika kau duplikat appa Jongdae." Haowen yang bersuara kali ini

Daeul berlaga seperti akan memukul Haowen. "Apa maksudmu? Aku sih, tidak masalah jika mendapat adik secantik Jiwon. Jackson-ah, jika besar nanti boleh kan jika aku menjadikan Jiwon sebagai istriku, bagaimana?"

Jesper langsung mendelik tajam kearah Daeul. "Dalam mimpimu!" Ujarnya dingin

Namun Jackson memilih terkekeh lalu tangannya terjulur untuk menjabat Daeul. "Salam, adik ipar."

Sontak Jesper memekik melihatnya. "Apa-apaan kau Hyung! Kau akan memberikan Jiwon kita pada muka kotak sepertinya?"

Ziyu meringis. "Jahat sekali, Jesper." Namun Jesper hanya bergidik tak peduli dan itu membuat Daeul menggerutu sebal.

Mata puppy Jesper menatap anak-anak yang lain. "Ya! Kalian mau makan sebatang coklat dingin?"

Daeul yang mendengar itu mengangguk cepat dan langsung menarik lengan Anson dan Yuzi. "Kajja! Kita habisi kulkasnya sekarang."

Dan kedua bocah itu berseru. "YAY!"

"Haowen ge, yuk kita makan sama-sama!" Jesper menarik lengan Haowen, namun lelaki pujaannya itu tidak bergerak melainkan menoleh kearah Ziyu. "Ziyu, mau ikut tidak?"

Ziyu menoleh seraya menggeleng, lengan kecilnya bermain dengan kepalan tangan Jiwon. "Aku akan tetap disini dengan Jiwon."

Haowen mengangguk lalu matanya melirik Taeoh. "Kalau kau?"

Taeoh pun menolak. "Tidak, kakak ipar, aku akan tetap bersama Ziyu disini, iya kan babe?" Tangannya merangkul Ziyu.

Bocah kecil perawakan seperti Luhan itu melepaskan rangkulan Taeoh dan menggerutu. "Apa sih!"

"Jangan jutek begitu dong, nanti cantiknya hilang." Taeoh terkekeh.

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tak mampu menahan tawanya. Astaga, anak-anak mereka lucu sekali sih!

Luhan mengusap air disudut matanya. "Entahlah namun cara Taeoh menggoda Ziyu mengingatkanku pada Jongin yang dulu sering menggoda Kyungsoo." Ujarnya.

Minseok mengangguk lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Aigoo Kyungsoo-ya, beruntung Hyanggi memiliki sifat yang dominan padamu."

Kyungsoo hanya bersemu dan menarik Taeoh kepangkuannya.

Sementara itu para Ayah duduk memenuhi sofa dan Chanyeol berada ditengah mereka. Jongin meninju bahu Chanyeol dengan lumayan keras. "Oh man! Selamat untuk kelahiran anakmu yang ketiga!"

Kris mengangguk dan menyeringai. "Sialan, kau 'Cepat sekali' Yeol."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring kearah mereka sementara Jongin tersenyum setan menatapnya. "Gila si giant ini! Kalian tau? Jesper masih sekecil itu ia malah sudah tambah anak lagi."

Joonmyeon mengambil jeruk di meja nakas pinggir sofa dan memakannya. "Kecil apanya? Lagipula Jesper sudah enam. Cukup produktif untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Lagipula, menurut penelitian-"

"Ha, ha!" Jongdae mendengus sebal sebari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Joonmyeon karena teori anehnya itu. "Harusnya kita tidak membawa dokter ini kemari."

"Ya!" Joonmyeon memukul kepala Jongdae.

Sehun terkekeh lalu ia sedikit berdeham. "Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali membuat 'satu' dengan Luhan tetapi Ziyu tak menghendakinya." Ia mendengus pasrah.

Jongdae menepuk bahu Sehun tiga kali dan menatap temannya ini maklum. "Bukan hanya kau, Daeul pun begitu."

"Kalian pasti tersiksa dengan sebuah 'karet'" celetuk Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun dan Jongdae

"Oi." Kris menyahut lumayan keras, sontak kelima pria itu menoleh kearahnya.

Kris berkata. "Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun yang selalu dalam masa subur atau kau yang memiliki trik membuat uke cepat hamil?"

"Kau ingin memberi adik untuk Yuzi?" Ujar Joonmyeon

"Mungki saja." Wajah mesum Kris ia arahkan kearah Tao yang sedang bermain dengan Jiwon.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan sedikit berdeham. "Bukan karena Baekhyun sedang subur atau aku memiliki trik khusus. Sperma-ku saja yang lebih manjur dari milik kalian."

Para seme berseru tak terima. Sementara Chanyeol hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap sombong ke semua teman-temannya.

Jongin melempar bantal sofa kearah Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan dengan mukamu itu! Dan lagi, apa kau ingat ketika semasa SMA kita dulu dimana aku, kau dan Sehun melakukan onani bersama-sama di kamar asrama? Siapa yang 'keluar' paling banyak ho?"

Sontak saja para pria itu terkejut dan langsung menempuk bibir Jongin berkali. Aish! Si dungu ini!

"Ya! Apa-apaan kalian!?" Ujar Jongin seraya memberontak.

Sehun menendang keras tulang kering Jongin dengan kakinya. "Bahasamu Jongin! Aigoo yaa bodoh ini, umurmu sudah tigapuluhtiga tapi sikapmu tetap tak berubah."

Joonmyeon terkekeh menatap keduanya. "Ah~ aku baru ingat jika sebutan kalian semasa sekolah dulu itu adalah trio-trio, trio apa ya?"

"Trio bangsat!" ucap Jongdae dan Kris bersamaan.

Para Ayah tertawa bersama. Sementara Baekhyun sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dan menyipitkan matanya curiga. 'Pasti obrolannya tak jauh dari hal-hal mesum!' Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo maju perlahan untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah baikan? Bekas cesarnya masih terasa?" Ucapnya

Baekhyun meletakan bahunya di bahu Kyungsoo bersandar disana. "Tidak begitu terasa karna kali ini jahitannya tidak begitu besar. Kau lihat tubuh kecil Jiwon itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengelus perut sahabatnya. Merasakan keprihatinan Baekhyun, lagi pula tentu ia mengerti seperih apa rasa efek operasi pasca cesar. "Kuat sekali perut sekecil ini sampai bisa melahirkan tiga anak. Aku saja kewalahan saat mengandung Taeoh." Ujar Kyungsoo namu Baekhyun hanya terkekeh.

Dihadapannya Luhan mencoba menggendong Jiwon lalu mengayunkannya pelan, bayi itu mengerang karena ada aroma asing yang masuk penciumannya, Jiwon seperti akan menangis. "Cup, cup, sayaaang ini bunda Luhan Cup~ Cup~"

Disisi kanan Luhan terdapat Minseok dan disisi kirinya Tao yang memekik seperti gadis ketika melihat wajah Jiwon. "Jiwon sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, bukankah begitu?" Tanya namja panda itu

Minseok menggeleng. "Tidak, justru wajahnya cenderung mirip Chanyeol, juga lihat telinga imut itu!"

"Kalian berdua salah, justru wajah Jiwon adalah perpaduan pas dari Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, lihat tahi lalat di sisi kiri dekat bibirnya? Persis seperti milik Baekhyun. Kau ini ya, Baek!"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sibuk berkomentar tentang Jiwon

Ziyu yang melihat bundanya menggendong Jiwon dengan sayang langsung memberi bundanya dengan tatapan cemburu, ia menghampiri Luhan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya minta dipeluk. "Bundaaaaa!"

Luhan yang melihatnya kemudian menyerahkan Jiwon pada Minseok yang langsung diterimanya. Minseok tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Jiwon. "Annyeong baby, ini eomma."

Hal ini membuat Jongdae yang melihatnya dari sofa memunculkan rawut wajah penuh rencana ditambah seringai Jahat.

"Uh! Sayang bundaaa...kemari." Luhan membawa Ziyu ke dekapannya. "Tidak boleh bunda gendong adik bayi kah?"

Ziyu menggeleng dan memeluk leher bundanya posesif. Baekhyun terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Ziyu. "Cara cemburu Ziyu mengingatkanku pada Sehun saat dulu."

Luhan terkekeh menatap Baekhyu. "Kau benar. Ziyu seringkali memonopoliku hingga membuat Sehun kesal."

Sementara Taeoh sudah dari tadi menyusul teman-temannya yang lain karena lelah terus diabaikan Si cantik Ziyu.

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika Yixing sedari tadi diam saja, lantas ia menggenggam lengan namja berpipi dimple itu. "Kau sakit Xing?"

Sontak saja Yixing menggeleng lalu mengelus perutnya yang agak membuncit. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek-ah, hehehe. Perutku tidak enak, besar sekali, Joonmyeon bilang jika aku tengah mengandung anak kembar."

Mata Baekhyun membulat menatap Yixing. "Astaga, Joonmyeon Hyung itu tidak kira-kira ya? Tapi jika kau kesulitan, mintalah saran dariku, ya?"

"Kurasa tak perlu, Baekhyun-ge ingat jika suami Yixing-ge seorang dokter kan? Pasti Yixing-ge dapat melaluinya dengan mudah." Ujar Tao

Mereka semua terlarut dalam obrolan yang mengasyikan. Baekhyun bersyukur dalam hati memiliki keluarga kedua seperti mereka. Orang-orang ini adalah mereka yang dimana telah melalui banyak hal-hal pahit bersamanya sejak dulu, saling melindungi dan membela satu sama lain sampai mereka semua mendapat kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. Persahabatan dan percintaan SMA yang indah dan penuh air mata.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, tampak beberapa anak terlelap dalam gendongan ayah mereka dan berjalan menuju mobil milik mereka, sebelum itu mereka semua melambai kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dari masing-masing jendela mobil. "Sampai jumpa! Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Selamat untuk anak ketiga kalian!"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan balas melambai. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya!" Teriaknya

Dan keluarga terakhir yang berpamitan adalah keluarga Sehun, tubuh Ziyu yang tengah berada digendongan ayahnya maju untuk mencium pipi Baekhyun. "Selamat yaaaa, mamih."

Baekhyun balas dengan mengecup dahi anak imut itu. "Iya sayang, Ziyu hati-hati dijalan ne?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Chan, Baek, aku duluan oke?"

Setelah mereka semua berlalu Baekhyun berbalik untuk menutup pintu dan menyusul Chanyeol yang telah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah, namun seorang pegawai kantor pos menghampiri Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan di tangannya.

"Selamat malam. Ada kiriman paket untuk Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik menatap orang dihadapannya dan segera saja menjawab. "Oh, ne, saya sendiri."

Pegawai kantor pos itu tersenyum ramah lalu memberi Baekhyun nota tanda terima dan sebuah bulpoin. "Tolong tanda tangan disini."

Baekhyun segera melakukannya lalu kedua orang itu saling membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, setelah itu Baekhyun mengambil bingkisan paketnya yang cukup besar dan lumayan berat kedalam rumah. Setelah meletakannya di atas meja, mata Baekhyun menelisik dengan penuh penasaran dan menebak-nebak siapa yang memberinya kiriman paket ini. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun segera saja membukanya.

Rasa penasarannya terbayar tatkala Baekhyun menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan yang tertempel dipinggir kotak isian paketnya, lantas ia mengambilnya dan membaca isi surat itu.

Dan seketika Baekhyun terkejut mengetahui siapa si pengirim ini. Surat itu berisikan:

'Selamat untuk kelahiran anak ketigamu, Baekhyun-ah. Maaf aku tidak bisa datang, selain karena pekerjaanku yang menyita waktu, aku juga tidak ingin terbawa perasaan saat melihatmu sudah sebahagia ini sekarang. Titip salam ku untuk mantan sainganku Park Chanyeol juga katakan pada Jackson dan Jesper bahwa paman tampannya merindukan mereka.

Semoga kau selalu bahagia, aku selalu berdo'a untuk itu.

With love, mantan terindahmu Jung Daehyun'

Segera saja Baekhyun membuka tutup kotak paket dari Daehyun dan ia terkejut ketika melihat sebuah mesin Sterillzer di dalam kotak itu, sebuah alat yang berfungsi untuk mensterilkan alat-alat makan untuk bayi dan Baekhyun tahu pasti jika harganya sangatlah mahal. Wah jika begini, Baekhyun harus cepat-cepat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Daehyun.

"Bingkisan dari siapa?"

Baekhyun terkejut menyadari Chanyeol berada di belakangnya, namja mungil itu mengelus dadanya. "Kau mengejutkanku!"

Namun Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan reaksi istrinya itu dan malah menarik kartu ucapan dari tangan Baekhyun. Dan seketika Baekhyun merasakan situasi yang mulai tak mengenakan.

"Jung Daehyun?!" Pekik Chanyeol

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap datar Chanyeol. "Kita tidak boleh menolak kebaikan orang lain, Chanyeol."

Suaminya itu mendengus kesal menatap mesin itu seolah ia adalah musuh. "Siapapun asal jangan Daehyun itu, aku tidak suka. Dan apa-apaan dengan bunyi isi surat menggelikannya ini?" Balasnya kekanakan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya lelah. "Yang benar saja, kita sudah memiliki tiga anak namun kau tetap saja sering cemburu pada Daehyun yang jelas sudah memiliki tunangan."

Chanyeol mengabaikannya lalu mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dilanjut mengecup tengkuk istrinya beberapa kali. "Aku akan selalu cemburu padanya dan pada siapapun yang memiliki masa lalu denganmu karena aku tahu betapa sulitnya mendapatkanmu dari orang-orang yang sama denganku yang sangat menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun bersemu malu dan mendongkak saat Chanyeol mengecupi sisi lehernya, dengan susah payah ia berujar. "Kau kira aku memiliki berapa mantan?Mantanku hanya Daehyun dan ia akan selalu jadi mantanku, kau tidak perlu takut!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega mendengarnya dengan itu ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dan saat tangan Chanyeol menangkup kedua bongkahan kenyalnya, meremasnya, sontak Baekhyun mundur perlahan menghindari Chanyeol. "Baiklah sepertinya aku harus menidurkan Jiwon."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha kabur darinya. "Dan sepertinya kau harus terlebih dulu menidurkan Chanyeol junior di bawah sana."

"Eh! Hanya dengan begini saja kau tegang!?"

.

.

.

END! Atau AND? /PLAK\

[P.S : Waaaaah! Ga ngangka kalau ff Park Family ini cukup banyak yang mengapresiasi! Terimakasih buat temen-temen EXOLs apalagi Chanbaek Shippers yang sudah bersedia memberikan review! Itu sangat membantu untuk melahirkan series kedua dari cerita Park family, Komen" unyu kalian Aku sudah baca semua dan Aku mengucapkan banyaaaak Terima kasih ^^]

[P.S.S Jika berminat ini lanjut, diharapkan review lagi yaaa! ^^ ]

[P.S.S.S Mphi Hyung gak Aku tambahin karna jika iya, Chanbaek Udah tua bingit atuh ya? Lagian bingung juga akunya kalo kebanyakan anak hahaha.]

[P.S.S.S.S Mau ff konflik chanbaek karena kiss scene sialannya papih gaa? Hahaha sok atuh review yah ^^ ]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Welcome, Park Jiwon!

[CHANBAEK FANFICTION]

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Park Jackson

Park Jesper

Park Jiwon

Other Cast: Find it!

Genre: Romance, Family, Nano-nano(?)

Rating: M

Warning: Boys Love! M-Preg! YAOI! FF Suka-suka! Bahasa tak baku! EYD payah! Typo(s) ! Jika tidak suka tidak perlu membaca. FF ini diperuntukan bagi Chanbaek Shipper dan Noona² pecinta Jackson, Jesper dan Jiwon.

Happy reading guys!

.

.

.

Kedua mata bulat Jiwon mengerjap polos beberapa kali seraya memerhatikan kakak laki-laki mungil dihadapannya. Jesper yang sedang menyuapi Jiwon dengan bubur bayi lantas mengecup sesekali pipi chubby adiknya.

Bocah berumur tujuh tahun itu menyendokan lagi bubur bayi dengan sendok kecil lalu tangannya terjulur ke arah mulut Jiwon. "Keretanya ingin masuk terowongan, tuuuuut, tuuuut,"

Seolah mengerti, Jiwon cakap membuka kedua belah bibirnya untuk menerima suapan kakaknya. Sebari mengunyah makanan, Jiwon tiada henti bergumam senang dan mata bulatnya tiada henti menatap lucu kakak cantiknya.

Mata Jesper membentuk bulan sabit, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik membuat senyuman. "Adik hyung senang, eoh? Mau makan lagi?"

Jiwon bergerak antusias di kursi khusus balita miliknya dan itu membuat Jesper memekik senang. Pemandangan itu membuat Jackson tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pucuk rambut Jesper.

Chanyeol menghentikan sarapannya dan melihat ke arah Jesper. "Jesper, sini, biar Papih yang menyuapi Jiwon, habiskan sarapanmu."

Namun siapa sangka Jesper malah menggeleng menatap Papihnya dengan senyuman tetap tersemat. "Tidak Pih, Jesper ingin menyuapi Jiwon selagi Mamih masih di dapur, ya boleh ya? Lagi pula ada Jackson hyung yang akan menyuapi Jesper."

Sosok kepala rumah tangga itu mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, baiklah, berlatih menjadi kakak yang baik, ya?" Goda Chanyeol sebari terkekeh.

"Ish! Papih!" Jesper tersipu dan memilih untuk menyuapi adiknya lagi.

Jackson yang telah menyelesaikan sarapan lantas perhatiannya teralih, lalu mengambil roti selai strawberry dan menyuapkannya pada Jesper dengan hati-hati. "Seharusnya Jesper mengatakannya dari tadi, huh! Kau bisa sakit jika telat sarapan."

Jesper menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku tahu, hyung, Hehehe maaf."

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan sarapannya yang tertunda. Ketika mata Chanyeol tak sengaja memperhatikan ketiga putranya entah mengapa rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya, dan hangat itu bertambah ketika mengetahui jika Jiwon begitu dicintai oleh kedua kakak laki-lakinya.

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah dan menegok ke arah dapur mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. "Sayang, kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku datang!" Sebuah seruan membalasnya

Baekhyun kembali dari dapur dengan membawa tiga buah kotak makan, kemudian memasukan satu persatu kotak makan itu kedalam tas kerja Chanyeol juga tas sekolah Jackson dan Jesper. Lalu Baekhyun menghampiri Jesper dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Berikan pada Mamih, sayang, kalian harus bergegas memakai sepatu dan berangkat ke sekolah."

"Of course, Mamih!" Jesper memberikan mangkuk makan Jiwon pada Baekhyun dan bergegas turun dari kursinya. Namun langkah Jesper terhenti dan dengan cepat berbalik untuk mengecup pipi Baekhyun juga Jiwon.

"Sampai jumpa, Mamih!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan beralih pada Jackson, menghampiri anak sulungnya sambil merapikan dasinya. "Anak Mamih sudah tampan, ayo susul adikmu, bantu dia memakai sepatunya, ne?"

Jackson hanya mengangguk lalu bangkit dan tak lupa mengecup pipi Baekhyun sebelum pergi menyusul adiknya.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari punggung Jackson. "Jackson, putraku, dia semakin tampan dari tahun ke tahun, apalagi kali ini ia akan menyambut tahun pubertasnya."

Chanyeol lantas bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Kau lelah, sayang?"

"Tidak ada kata lelah untuk mengurus keluargaku." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil

Tepat saat lelaki cantik itu membungkuk guna mengusap kedua sudut bibir Jiwon dengan serbet mungil, Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari belakang, pria itu tampak sedang mencari-cari kenyamanan pada area bahu serta leher Baekhyun.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tentu Jackson akan semakin tampan seperti Papihnya," ucap Chanyeol seraya membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Baekhyun dan dilanjut menciumnya dalam.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan Chanyeol masih saja bermain dengan lehernya. Baekhyun memejamkan mata lalu mendesis saat Chanyeol mengecupi leher dan bahunya. Serasa sudah cukup, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan menangkup kedua pipi suaminya. "Kau harus segera berangkat, Chanyeol, anak-anak menunggumu."

Bukannya menurut, Chanyeol membawa tangannya untuk melingkar di pinggul suami cantiknya. "Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, berikan aku penyemangat dahulu." Godanya.

Baekhyun sudah peka soal itu, sontak ia menarik tengkuk Chanyeol agar sedikit menunduk lalu Baekhyun dengan mudah meraup bibir penuh suaminya, Baekhyun melumatnya dan ia mengerang ketika ciuman itu dibalas cepat oleh Chanyeol.

Ciuman lembut nan dalam tetap terjadi untuk beberapa detik dan suatu keberuntungan ketika Jiwon malah asyik dengan dirinya sendiri dan tidak tahu jika orang tuanya sedang melakukan hal yang tak senonoh di belakang tubuhnya.

Setelah cukup, mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan senyuman yang tersemat di bibir.

"Aku berangkat, terimakasih suplemennya, kau baik-baiklah di rumah," ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh suami cantiknya.

Chanyeol kembali mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhyun lalu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Jiwon. "Sampai jumpa, anak imut Papih."

Jiwon menghadap ayahnya dan melambaikan tangannya "Pi! Daaa! Daaaa!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil untuk itu. "Papih juga mencintaimu, Jiwon-ah."

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus bergumam seraya berjalan cepat di area rumahnya, ia tampak sibuk kesana kemari. "Baiklah, kamar sudah, ruang tamu sudah."

Tugas untuk membersihkan rumah sudah Baekhyun lakukan, hanya saja kali ini pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya karena ia tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan Jiwon bermain sendirian di playing set.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di ruang keluarga, kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik menampilkan sebuah senyuman lembut saat melihat anak bungsunya itu sedang bermain dengan mainan karet, Baekhyun memerhatikan anaknya yang terlihat asyik sendiri.

Kepala Jiwon menoleh kearahnya dan dapat Baekhyun lihat kedua mata hitam Jiwon membulat lucu saat melihat dirinya, tawa khas anak satu tahun mulai memenuhi ruangan itu dan Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tak mengampiri Jiwon dan memangkunya sayang. Baekhyun mengecup-ngecupi wajah Jiwon setelah membalikan tubuh anaknya. "Sayang Mamih sedang asyik, eoh?"

Jiwon tersenyum menampilkan beberapa gigi kecilnya, kepalan mungil itu menyentuh wajah kecil Baekhyun ketika lelaki cantik itu mensejajarkan waja mereka, Jiwon mencoba mengelusnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Setelah itu kepala mungil Jiwon lalu ia turunkan untuk bersandar pada dada empuknya. Baekhyun terus mengelus rambut Jiwon dengan sayang.

Mata Jiwon perlahan menyayu, ia sangat menikmati elusan tangan lembut Mamihnya.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum damai dalam kesunyiannya saat ini. Park Jiwon, buah hatinya, cinta sejatinya, permata hatinya, sebuah anugerah yang sangat berharga untuknya dan juga buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol.

Telunjuk bersih Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyentuh barisan gigi Jiwon yang mulai tampak tumbuh di beberapa bagian dan ternyata jumlah gigi Jiwon sudah lumayan banyak. Baiklah! Saatnya mengenalkan makanan baru untuk Jiwon.

Baekhyun menatap anaknya dengan sayang. "Mau mamam, sayang? Mau mam?"

Jiwon memiringkan kepalanya mencoba memahami setiap kata dan suara yang ibunya ucapkan. Namun selayaknya anak berumur satu pada umumnya, Jiwon mengambil telunjuk Baekhyun dan malah asyik mengulumnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum dan mengeluarkan telunjuknya dari mulut Jiwon. "Baiklah, Mamih tahu jawabannya!"

Baekhyun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur lalu meletakan Jiwon di kursi makan khusus bayi.

Baekhyun pun berlalu.

Jiwon yang merasa pelukan Mamihnya terlepas refleks tubuh kecilnya sedikit tersentak, kedua bola mata itu membulat lucu dengan kedua lengan mungil yang terlujur mencoba menggapai-gapai kearah Baekhyun, seolah tak rela jika Mamihnya tidak memeluknya lagi.

Jiwon ingin dipeluk Mamih!

"Maaa...mi...maa...ni...mi," ucap Jiwon dengan nada meminta. Begitu polos dan lucu bersamaan, tatapan mata yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada tatapan milik Chanyeol. Persis sama.

Baekhyun terenyuh melihatnya, ia yang merasa sangat dicintai oleh Jiwon lantas mencium dahi, pipi dan bibir anak bungsunya berkali-kali hingga membuat Jiwon kegelian.

"Sebentar ya, sayang, Mamih akan membawakan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," ucap Baekhyun

Seolah mengerti, Jiwon pun terdiam dan matanya tiada henti mengikuti setiap pergerakan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun sendiri sesekali mengecup dahi Jiwon jika sempat melewatinya, lalu ia membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sebuah mangkuk berisi stroberi lalu meletakannya di meja counter dapur. Baekhyun kemudian memotong-motong buah itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil, setelah itu masukannya kedalam piring plastik berwarna hijau daun dan tak lupa garpu plastik dengan warna yang sama, Baekhyun meletakannya di meja set milik Jiwon.

Baekhyun menatap mata Jiwon yang balas menatapnya, mulut Baekhyun mulai mengucapkan beberapa kata dengan nada dieja untuk mempermudah Jiwon mengingat setiap kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Ini stroberi, dia sangat manis dan lembut. Stro-be-ri."

Mulut Jiwon mengatup lalu terbuka. "Li?"

"Pintar anak Mamih," ujar Baekhyun dengan memekik senang.

Baekhyun mencium pipi Jiwon sebagai hadiah kecil. Anaknya sangat pandai, di usianya yang pertama Jiwon mampu menangkap sesuatu dengan cepat. Merupakan suatu kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun ketika melihat anaknya tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik di bawah kedua tangannya.

Ah, ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis.

Jiwon memerhatikan buah dihadapannya dan mulai menelisik benda berwarna merah pekat itu. Ini merupakan satu yang baru baginya, ia menyentuh stroberi itu dan mengambilnya tanpa ragu.

Jiwon menjulurkan stroberi itu pada Baekhyun "Na, mi, na?"

Baekhyun tertawa gemas, lalu memakan buah yang Jiwon sodorkan padanya, sedikit ide jahil terbesit sehingga bibirnya menjepit telunjuk Jiwon.

Anak mungil itu kontak sama terkejut.

"Jan! Mi! Jan!" Jiwon panik dan mengira jika Mamihnya ingin memakan jari miliknya. Namun Baekhyun segera melepaskan jari anaknya dan tertawa dibuatnya.

Tawa Jiwon menggelegar, dan memekik saat wajah Mamihnya mendekat. "Kiss?"

Jiwon mengerti dan mencium bibir Mamihnya sekilas.

Baekhyun menusuk stroberi itu dengan garpu dan menjulurkannya ke mulut Jiwon. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka seakan memberi instruksi pada Jiwon untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aaa..." Mulut Jiwon terbuka dan Baekhyun menyuapinya.

Untuk respons pertama mata Jiwon menyipit sebelah, rasa manis juga segar di indra pengecapnya segera melumer dan itu membuat Jiwon diliputi perasaan yang menyenangkan, membuatnya ingin memakan buah itu terus menerus. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak antusias dan tangannya menggapai garpu di tangan Baekhyun.

Mulut Baekhyun membulat. "Jiwon ingin makan sendiri, eoh? Baiklah, Mamih berikan."

Dengan perlahan Jiwon mencoba untuk menusuk stroberinya, perlahan ia memakan dan mengunyahnya. Em! Ini manis sekali lho! Sampai-sampai kedua belah bibirnya berbunyi 'Cap! Cap! Cap!' setelah menelan stroberi-nya, karena ketagihan Jiwon melakukannya lagi.

Melihat anaknya makan dengan lahap beserta aksi yang menggemaskan, Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan mulai merekam Jiwon yang sedang memakan stroberinya.

"Jiwonnie, lihat sini sayang."

Jiwon mengerti, ia melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam ponsel lalu Jiwon kembali menusuk stroberi itu dan mengarahkannya pada layar ponsel Baekhyun seolah ingin menyuapi siapapun dihadapannya, kedua matanya menyipit juga bibirnya tersenyum. "Hii...hi..." ucap Jiwon

Kemudian Jiwon memakan stroberinya sambil mata yang tetap terfokus pada refleksi dirinya, setelah tertelan semua bibirnya kembali berbunyi. 'Cap! Cap!'

"Em, hi..." dilanjut dengan Jiwon yang memakan kembali buah stroberi itu.

Baekhyun dibuat gemas. Demi apapun! Apa ia harus membuat akun instagram untuk Jiwon seperti tren ibu-ibu jaman sekarang yang suka memoto dan merekam aksi anak mereka lalu menguploadnya ke sosial media?

Setelah itu Baekhyun memasukan video Jiwon kedalam akun instagram miliknya dan tak lupa menandai Chanyeol dalam video itu, ia pun menambahkan caption yang berupa;

[ baekhyunee_ Siang yang cerah ya? Jiwon memakan stroberi untuk pertama kalinya :) anak pintarku sangat menyukai stroberi, sama sepertiku ;D Papih! Bersemangatlah ^^9 dan bawakan kami stroberi yang banyak! ㅋㅋㅋㅋ~ chu! :3]

Baekhyun tersenyum dan jemarinya mengusap bibir Jiwon yang terdapat noda disana.

.

.

.

Di sebuah sekolah dasar tampak jam menunjukan pukul sembilan dan artinya itu adalah waktunya murid-murid di sana untuk menikmati jam istirahat mereka. Begitu pula dengan dua bocah imut nan mungil yang berjalan beriringan untuk memakan bekal mereka di suatu tempat.

Jesper menarik sebelah tangan Ziyu dan menuntunnya. "Ayo Ziyu, kita makan disini."

Ziyu mengikuti langkah Jesper untuk duduk di sampingnya. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi, lantas sepasang sahabat karib itu memilih untuk memakan bekal mereka di bangku dekat halaman luas sekolah.

Jesper meletakan kotak makan bergambar puppy di atas pahanya, begitu pula Ziyu dengan kotak makan berwarna pink dan beberapa gambar hello kitty terdapat disana.

Ziyu menatap bekal milik sahabatnya. "Jesper bawa bekal apa?"

Jesper yang ditanya lantas membuka bekal miliknya, ia tersenyum sumringah sebari memamerkannya pada Ziyu. "Jesper bawa sandwich telur buatan Mamih hihihi juga susu stroberi. Kalau Ziyu bawa apa?"

Ziyu melihatnya takjub sandwich yang terlihat renyah dan enak itu. "Sepertinya milik Jesper lezat, em!"

Jesper mengangguk dan matanya menyipit menbentuk bulat sabit, bocah mungil itu tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja, ini buatan Mamih Jesper, Mamih sangat pandai memasak lho!"

Ziyu yang tak mau kalah lantas membuka kotak makan miliknya dan mendekatkannya pada bekal milik Jesper. "Bunda juga membuatkan Waffle dengan selai coklat nutella lho! Ini enak, Jesper harus coba juga ya."

Jesper mengangguk antusias, ia membuka mulutnya ketika Ziyu menyuapinya dengan Waffle coklat miliknya, em manis sekali! Jesper pun balas menyuapi Ziyu dengan potongan Sandwich telurnya.

"Jesper," panggil Ziyu dan Jesper menengok kearahnya.

"Apa?"

"Bunda Ziyu lagi sakit," Bibi Ziyu melengkung kebawah. "tadi pagi Bunda tidak berhenti muntah, tapi Ziyu aneh sama Ayah, kenapa Ayah malah senang dan tiada henti mencium perut Bunda. Padahal kan Bunda kesakitan, Jesper tahu tidak kenapa?"

Jesper menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa, ia jadi ingat pada Papihnya yang sebelumnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ayah Sehun. Jesper hanya merangkul bahu Ziyu dan menepuknya beberapa kali. "Bunda bukannya sakit tahu! Mamih juga seperti itu saat awal mengandung Jiwon. Ziyu tahu tidak apa artinya?"

Tidak mengerti, Ziyu menggeleng.

"Ziyu akan mendapat adik baru tahu!"

Dan Ziyu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Jadi ia akan menjadi seorang kakak seperti Jesper, begitu?

"Benarkah?" cicit Ziyu

Jesper mengangguk namun ia tidak menaruh curiga saat Ziyu memasang pandangan kosong yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan tampak tiga orang anak laki-laki tampan berumur sembilan berjalan beriringan memasuki area lapangan sekolah dengan setelan baju olahraganya, juga diikuti beberapa anak perempuan di belakang mereka. Sesekali pekikan seperti; 'Haowen! Kau tampan sekali!' , 'Astaga! Jackson kau keren dan tinggi sekali' , 'Taeoh tampan! Kyaa! Aku menyukaimu Taeoh!' memenuhi area lapangan sekolah di sekitar sana.

Jesper dan Ziyu tentu bisa melihatnya karena mendengar kebisingan itu. Hal semacam ini mulai sudah biasa melihat kakak mereka dikerubuni seperti itu. Jesper mendengus malas sementara Ziyu terus memerhatikan Haowen tanpa suara.

"Mereka menyebalkan ya?" Ucap Jesper

Ziyu menatap Jesper bingung. "Menyebalkan apa Jesper?"

Jesper mengerucut, puppy eyes miliknya tak pernah lepas dari Jackson. "Mereka sibuk bergaya seperti itu sampai tidak mau makan bersama kita. Aku tidak suka melihat perempuan-perempuan itu meneriaki kakakku."

Ziyu lantas mengangguk mengiyakan lalu memakan Wafflenya dengan tenang.

Jesper kali ini melihat seorang gadis menggenggam tangan Jackson, namun kakaknya itu hanya menghela nafas lelah sebari berusaha melepaskannya. Jesper tertawa kecil melihat rawut kesal Jackson yang lucu.

"Coba lihat mereka, Zi!"

Ziyu menurutinya dan seketika matanya memerhatikan Haowen, namun...

"Haowen-ge." Mata Ziyu berkaca-kaca saat melihat kakaknya Haowen menerima sebatang coklat dari perempuan dihadapannya. Tidak bisa! Kakaknya adalah mutlak miliknya dan Haowen tidak boleh menyayangi orang lain!

Jesper terkejut saat melihat Ziyu bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari menuju Haowen, keterkejutannya bertambah saat Ziyu memeluk Haowen dengan cepat, mampu dilihat Jesper bahwa Haowen hanya tersenyum tipis, laki-laki itu mengembalikan coklat yang diberikan padanya lalu balas memeluk erat Ziyu. Jesper menatap iri saat bagaimana Haowen mengelus punggung Ziyu selembut itu.

Jesper terkekeh saat melihat Haowen menepis tangan Taeoh yang mengelus rambut Ziyu. Namun kali ini Jesper merengut, dia jadi sendiri seperti ini kan?

Dia memalingkan wajahnya saat mengetahui jika Jackson sedang memandanginya. Jesper masih kesal pada kakaknya itu.

Jesper menghela nafasnya. "Ziyu kenapa sih? Nanti saja deh Jesper nyusulnya, bekal Mamih harus Jesper habiskan!"

Jesper melanjutkan makannya dengan sedikit cepat, selang beberapa detik ia menghentikan aktivitasnya saat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Dengan itu, Jesper mendongkak.

Kedua pipi bakpau milik Jesper merona saat melihat Taehyungㅡ anak kelas lima yang ia kenal tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum tampan pada Jesper.

"Eh? Kak Taehyung?" Ucap Jesper

Jesper dapat melihat Taehyung membawa kotak makan di tangannya dan tampak belum di buka sama sekali.

Taehyung terlihat gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Boleh kakak ikut makan disini?"

Jesper mengangguk senang dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya juga mengambil kotak makan milik Ziyu yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Boleh, kak! Ayo di sini."

Taehyung lantas duduk dan sedikit memainkan rambutnya, Jesper terpana saat melihat wajah kakak kelasnya dari samping.

Merasa diperhatikan, Taehyung menoleh dan memberikan cengirannya. Lalu mengelus rambut serta pipi bocah cantik di sampingnya. "Jesper, kau lucu sekali sih?"

Jesper semakin saja merona tanpa sebab.

"Kakak juga tampan, lebih dari Haowen-ge."

Begitu lugu dan menggemaskan. Taehyung perlahan mulai terperosok dalam tatapan malaikat kecil Tuhan yang baru saja jatuh di bangku halaman sekolah mereka.

Mata Taehyung bergulir beberapa saat. "Hehehe benarkah? Tapi Jesper-ah, bisakah kamu memberi tahu hyungmu agar tidak menatap setajam itu kearah ku saat ini?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol tiada hentinya tersenyum dibalik kursi kebesarannya, ia baru saja melihat video yang suami cantiknya tandai padanya, video itu berisikan Jiwon yang tengah memakan stroberi dengan aksi lucunya. Begitu kecil dan menggemaskan, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk anak bungsunya itu sekarang. Jemari panjang Chanyeol bermain di sepanjang touchscreen ponselnya.

[ real_pcy: baekhyunee_ jangan berebut ne? Mengetahui jika Mamih Jiwon sangat menyukai stroberi :D juga akan Papih bawakan stroberi yang banyak, kalian tunggu ne?]

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Jika begini rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang."

Pria tampan itu meletakan kembali ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa berkas pekerjaan yang sedari tadi menanti. "Baiklah, kau harus kuurusi saat ini juga."

Ring!

Ring!

'Pip!'

'Tuan Park, Nona Yuan ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan anda, apakah anda mengizinkannya?'

Mendengar ucapan sekertarisnya langsung Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. Kenapa wanita itu mengganggu sekali?

'Semoga ini yang terakhir' Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada sambungan suara itu.

'Pip'

"Katakan padanya untuk masuk keruanganku dengan sekertaris lelakinya."

'Pip!'

'Baik, Tuan.'

Untuk sekedar informasi, Yuan Shanshan adalah salah satu investor dari negeri China yang mengajak perusahaan Chanyeol untuk melakukan kerja sama. Namun keadaan kantor Chanyeol saat ini sedang tidak membutuhkan investor tambahan karena sudah ada beberapa investor yang sangat memadai, tapi entah mengapa Yuan Shanshan terus memaksa ingin menanamkan modalnya di perusahaan Chanyeol dan pria itu jelas menolak dan semakin menolak saat mengetahui jika wanita itu tertarik padanya.

Demi nama baik, Chanyeol harus menahan untuk tidak menendang wanita tua itu keluar, ia ingat wanita itu yang pernah membuat Baekhyun marah padanya waktu itu.

Chanyeol menatap tajam wanita yang berjalan anggun ke arahnya. Tanpa disuruh wanita itu duduk dihadapan Chanyeol dengan sekertarisnya berada disampingnya. Pria itu menegakan tubuh dan berusaha tersenyum tipis sebisa mungkin. "Selamat siang, Nona Yuan."

Yuan Shanshan tersenyum genit dan mencondongkan dada ratanya pada Chanyeol. "Jangan formal seperti itu Chanyeol! Cukup panggil aku Shanshan."

'Nama itu terlalu lucu untuk wanita tua sepertimu.' umpat Chanyeol dalam hati

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan saat merasa wanita ini berusaha untuk menggodanya. Coba kalian pikir! Bagaimana bisa hal itu mempan pada Chanyeol yang sudah jelas Gay?

Chanyeol berdeham. "Saya tidak bisa melakukannya, Nona. Jadi katakan, ada perihal apa yang membuat anda datang pada perusahaan kami?"

Yuan Shanshan mengipas wajahnya dengan tangan, ia cukup jengah dengan sikap jual mahal Chanyeol padanya. Untung saja pria ini membuatnya tertarik sejak lama.

"Kita keluar dari hubungan pekerjaan, aku ingin melakukan pendekatan padamu."

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak emosi melihat kelakuan jalang dihadapannya. "Tidak ingatkah anda jika saya telah memiliki seorang istri dan juga tiga orang anak? Saya rasa akan cukup terhormat untuk wanita seperti anda agar tahu batas untuk melakukan itu. Dan juga, jika tidak ada berkepentingan lain sebaiknya anda pergi karena saya memiliki banyak pekerjaan lain."

Yuan Shanshan berdecak kesal, harga dirinya terasa terinjak namun masa bodoh dengan itu, ia terbiasa menjadi selingkuhan bagi para boss perusahaan dengan bermoduskan investor. Dengan langkah keras Yuan Shanshan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol beserta sekertarisnya.

Chanyeol bernafas lega, dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Semoga tidak akan ada masalah lain nantinya. Jika sudah seperti, ingin rasanya Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun selama yang ia bisa.

Karena Baekhyun adalah sebuah rumah baginya.

Rumah, ketika seseorang di dalamnya selalu menantikan kehadiranmu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, ia akan memberimu rasa hangat dan kenyamanan yang tak bisa kau dapat dari orang lain, kau menjadikannya tujuan terakhir dari perjalananmu yang melelahkan dan tempatmu untuk selalu bergantung.

Baekhyun juga adalah sebuah fondasi bagi Chanyeol, yang dimana pria itu akan roboh dan hancur jika kehilangan fondasi kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Fokus! Fokus! Jackson! Tetaplah fokus!

Demi apapun! Tayangan aksi game di dalam psp-nya tampak tak menarik lagi sejak ada kehadiran orang lain diantara dirinya dan Jesper, namun Jackson pura-pura acuh, tentu saja ia gengsi jika menampilkan sikap ketidaksukaannya.

"Kita tunggu Mamih disini."

Jackson berkata tanpa melihat Jesper

"Ya."

Jackson menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Mamih sebentar lagi akan sampai menjemput kita."

Jackson berkata lagi tanpa menatap Jesper

"Ya."

Tenang Jackson! Tetap tenang!

"Jesper, kau sudah menghabiskan bekalmu?"

Lagi-lagi Jackson berkata, tanpa melihat Jesper

"Ya."

Jawaban memuakan!

Cukup sudah! Jackson menghampiri Jesper dan melepaskan genggaman tangan adiknya dengan laki-laki bernama Taehyung itu dan tangan Jackson merebut tangan Jesper untuk ia genggam.

Jesper melotot tak terima, ia mencoba meronta untuk minta dilepaskan. "Hyung, kamu kenapa sih? Aku mau dengan kakak Taehyung! Sana!"

Jackson menganga tak percaya. "J-Jesper?" matanya beralih pada Taehyung yang acuh tak acuh menatap mereka, "ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!"

Taehyung melongo karena ia merasa tertuduh. "Aku? Aku memang melakukan apa Jesper?"

Mata Taehyung menoleh pada Jesper dan bocah manis itu hanya menggeleng menampilkan puppy eyes-nya. "Kakak Taehyung baik."

Jackson langsung saja merangkul Jesper dan berbisik di telinganya. "Apa hyung mengacuhkanmu selama di sekolah? Jesper tak suka, ya? Maaf."

Jesper sontak saja menengadah dan Jackson bernafas lega saat Jesper menunjukkan eyes smile-nya seraya menggeleng. "Jangan diulangi lagi ya hyung?"

Sebab Jackson sangat menyayangi dan melindungi Jesper karena adiknya yang begitu manis dam sangat pemaaf, ingin rasanya Jackson menjaganya dari dunia yang kejam ini.

Dengan itu Jackson mengangguk pasti dan kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk mengecup bibir adik kesayangannya. "Hyung janji."

Taehyung melotot tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah ini lazim untuk hubungan kakak beradik? Walau masih kelas lima, Taehyung cukup pintar untuk mengetahui apa arti ciuman yang barusan saja ia saksikan.

"Y-ya, apa yang kalianㅡ"

Tin! Tin!

Ucapan Taehyung terhenti saat sebuah mobil sedan berhenti dihadapan mereka, jendela mobil itu turun perlahan menampilkan Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang berada di kursi depan.

"Mamih! Jiwon!" Jesper memekik.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. "Ayo, Jackson, Jesper, masuklah kita pulang."

Jackson membuka pintu mobil dan masuk terlebih dulu dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam Jesper dan sebelah tangan anak manis itu menarik lengan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo, kakak berjanji untuk mengajari Jesper matematika kan?"

"Tentu saja, Jes." Taehyung mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

Baekhyun sontak saja menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Taehyung. "Hey, siapa ini?"

Jesper terlihat tersipu dan menujuk Taehyung. "Mih, ini kakak kelas Jesper, dia akan mengajari Jesper matematika untuk ulangan besok. Hehehe."

Jackson mendengus kesal. "Aku bahkan bisa mengajarimu lebih darinya, Jes!"

Jesper menoleh dibuatnya. "Hyung bukannya sulit di matematika?"

"Lupakan!"

Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya. "Ah, kakak kelas Jesper."

Taehyung tersenyum canggung dan jujur saja sedikit terkejut saat melihat betapa miripnya kemanisan wajah Jesper dengan wajah ibunya. Bocah itu sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu menatap Mamih Jesper. "Hallo, apa kabar? Aku Taehyung."

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Taehyung. "Hallo, aku Baekhyun, Mamihnya Jesper. Ah ya, apa Taehyung sudah menghubungi keluarga? Nanti biar Mamih antar pulang ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum canggung. "Terima Kasih, Mamih Jesper, tapi kakakku akan menjemputku sore nanti, aku sudah meneleponnya."

"Oh, baiklah, anak-anak, sepertinya untuk siang ini satu cup es krim sangat segar bukan?"

Jesper memekik senang saat mengetahui Mamihnya akan membeli es krim. "Yey! Jesper mau es krim stroberi!"

"Li! Li!" Itu Jiwon yang berada di samping bangku kemudi.

Taehyung menatap Jackson yang sedari tadi diam. "Hey, kau mau es krim juga?"

Jackson meliriknya dengan rawut datar andalannya. "Diam dan tenanglah di tempatmu, Hyungnim."

.

.

.

Astaga, lelah sekali.

Tepat pukul lima sore Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu dan melepaskan sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak.

"Papih pulang!" Ucap Chanyeol agak keras.

Dan tak lama kemudian seketika tubuhnya diterjang akibat pelukan dadakan Jesper padanya.

"Ye! Ye! Papih sudah pulang!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan

balas mengecupi pucuk kepala Jesper lalu mengangkatnya. "Anak imut Papih, dimana hyungmu?"

Jesper menatapnya. "Sedang menemani Jiwon, pih."

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau sudah tiba?"

Terlihat Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengambil tas kerjanya. Seolah menjadi kebiasaan, Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan langsung berlalu dari sana.

Tanpa curiga sedikit pun Chanyeol memilih untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam. Setelah menurunkan Jesper ia duduk di sofa, Baekhyun menghampirinya dan memberi minuman yang Chanyeol duga itu adalah jus jeruk, lantas pria itu cepat meneguknya.

Rasa segar menyelimuti Chanyeol. "Terima Kasih, sayang."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar pada bahu Baekhyun. "Pendiam sekali, eoh?"

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. "Tanyakan pada siapa yang datang bertamu ke kantor suamiku siang tadi."

Chanyeol menegakan tubuhnya. "Kau mengetahuinya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu, sekertarismu yang bilang, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama dengan Jiwon, namun tampaknya kau sedang sibuk. Tapi..."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik dasi Chanyeol sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat "...syukurlah kau cepat mengusirnya."

Mau tak mau Chanyeol terkekeh dan maju untuk mengecup bibir suami cantiknya. "Aku menyayangimu."

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam dan tanpa sadar mencium bibir penuh milik Chanyeol. "Aku juga."

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri rumahnya yang nampak sepi. "Ah, dimana anak-anak?"

"Jiwon tertidur bersama Jackson, kau tau? Anak tampan kita tampaknya sedang dalam mood yang buruk."

"Benarkah? Apa Hyanggi memiliki kekasih?"

Sontak Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau salah, ini karena Jesper, saat ini anak cantik kita sedang belajar bersama dengan kakak kelasnya, kau tahu bukan jika Jackson paling benci diacuhkan, persis sepertimu."

Tak lama kemudian Jesper keluar dari kamarnya sebari menarik lengan Taehyung yang berjalan di belakangnya. Bocah itu telah mengantongi tasnya.

Jesper menatap Taehyung. "Terima Kasih kak, tadi itu sangat membantu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Sama-sama, lain kali jika ada soal yang sulit tanyakan saja pada kakak."

Dan saat ini tatapan Chanyeol dan Taehyung bertemu. Bocah tampan itu buru-buru membungkuk dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Hallo paman, apa kabar? Aku Taehyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tangannya terjulur untuk mengacak rambut cokelat Taehyung. "Hallo, Taehyung."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengernyit saat memerhatikan wajah Taehyung dengan seksama. 'Wajah Taehyung mengingatkanku pada seseorang.'

Baekhyun bangkit dan menutup seleting tas Taehyung yang terbuka. "Hyung Taehyung akan menjemput sekarang?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya, Mamih Jesper."

"Terima Kasih ya sudah membantu Jesper," ucap Baekhyun

"Bukan masalah untukku, Mamih Jesper."

'TING! NONG!'

Baekhyun berlalu menuju pintu diikuti oleh Taehyung dan Jesper.

Saat Baekhyun membuka pintunya, ia terkejut melihat siapa pria dihadapannya sekarang. "Daehyun?!"

Chanyeol mendengarnya dan ikut menyusul suami cantiknya. Kini dapat ia lihat mantan rivalnya berdiri dengan pakaian khas kantor. "Kau?!"

Daehyun tersenyum miring dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Apa kabar?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Ada perihal apa kau kesini?"

"Aku?" Daehyun menunjuk dirinya "Aku kesini untuk menjemput adik bungsuku, Jung Taehyung."

Seketika Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. Jadi Taehyung adalah adik Jung Daehyun? Pantas saja wajah Taehyung sanga familiar.

Taehyung tampak sudah menyelesaikan ikatan sepatunya lalu berdiri. "Oh, hyung, kau sudang datang? Baiklah Paman dan Mamih Jesper, Taehyung permisi pulang ya."

"Oh iya, hati-hati Taehyung," ucap Baekhyun dengan canggung.

Tatapan Taehyung beralih pada Jesper. "Sampai bertemu di sekolah, ya?" Ucap Taehyung seraya mengelus rambut hitam Jesper

Mata Jesper berbinar. "Iya, kak."

Daehyun terkekeh dan merangkul bahu adiknya lalu menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. "Adikku menyukai anak manis kalian sepertinya. Hahaha, ternyata dunia sangatlah sempit ya? Chanyeol, Baekhyun,"

.

.

.

END atau AND ?

[P.S. Saya tau saya duper super ngaret, maafkan saya, udah kelas tiga TT semoga kalian puas sama cerita series ketiga yang apa adanya ini]

[P.S.S. Bosen ga nih sama ceritanya? Wkwkw karena emang maraknya cerita tema family tapi entah mengapa aku masi aja bikin ini, abis emes sama keluarga chanbaek yg goals family bgt di meme wkwkwk]

[P.S.S.S Butuh kesan-kesannya, diperluin banget buat responsnya, Review please, dibutuhin banget buat jd acuan penyemangat ^^]

[P.S.S.S.S kalau mau kasih ide alur buat ke fourth seriesnya, akan ditampung apapun itu ^^]


End file.
